He already knows
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: —... Yo seré el ancla que mantenga tus pies pegados al suelo, y tú serás las alas que mantengan mi corazón en las nubes...


Siento no haber traído nada bueno para Itachi en día de hoy :c Jaja, sinceramente estuve súper ocupada, y odié a mi cerebro por no fabricar nada decente xD

En fin, que no podía dejarlo sin su ItaSaso xD

* * *

 **~He already knows~**

 **ItaSaso**

* * *

Le escribía poesías a sus cabellos de ébano, a su mirada magnética color sangría y a las bellas facciones que dibujaban su rostro. Pintaba su figura en grandes lienzos, agregándole diferentes colores y sombras hasta que parecía una especie de príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas. El más perfecto y hermoso de todos.

También gustaba de componerle melodías en el violín, donde concentraba todos los sentimientos que profesaba hacia el moreno y que frente a él no podía expresarlos, como si con tan sólo verlo se quedara con la mente en blanco. Ahí radicaba el hecho de que todos sus versos, retratos y notas, jamás veían la luz del sol. De que jamás llegaran a la fuente de inspiración del pelirrojo...

¿Por qué era tan difícil abrirle su corazón cuando lo tenía en frente?, ¿por qué no conseguía el valor para mostrarle los poemas, las pinturas o tocarle una pieza en el violín?

El chico suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y dar paso a la figura de Itachi, que dibujaba una encantadora sonrisa y tenía un brillo en los ojos de esos que dejaban sin aliento a Sasori. No dudaba que lo amaba con locura, pues llevaban poco más de tres años estando juntos y nunca antes se había sentido tan completo. Pero siempre tenía el problema de ser un asco al expresarse. Cuando se decidía a decirle a Itachi te amo, las palabras morían en la punta de la lengua y luego se transformaban en otras muy diferentes como: "¿Sabes? No estás tan mal, me agradas"

Pero el Uchiha siempre le regalaba una sonrisa ladrona de alientos y le besaba. A él no parecía molestarle que Sasori no expresara sus sentimientos por la boca, y eso sólo hacía que el Akasuna se sintiera todavía más miserable.

—Hola—saludó el moreno, curvando sus labios. Se veía feliz, y cargaba varias bolsas bajo el brazo. El pelirrojo también hizo una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—le preguntó, después de devolverle el saludo. Se separó del marco de la puerta de la cocina y se acercó a su novio. Éste le besó la frente para luego dejar las bolsas en la mesita que estaba a lado del sillón.

—Bien—respondió, y luego se le escapó una risita—. La verdad es que me la pasé genial. Me cantaron las mañanitas, Tobi me empujó la cara contra el pastel y también me regalaron algunas cosas.

¿Algunas? Itachi traía como seis bolsas llenas de regalos. Sasori no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de molestia. ¿Cómo es que todo Akatsuki se las había ingeniado para regalarle a Itachi algo y a él simplemente no se le había ocurrido nada? ¿¡Por qué era tan difícil!?

Se maldijo mentalmente, frunció el ceño y luego bajó la mirada.

—Lamento no haber podido ir, sabes que los exámenes...

Él le puso el dedo índice en la boca para callarlo.

—Ya, no importa. Lo entiendo—le dijo sinceramente, lo que provocó que el corazón el pelirrojo se encogiera absurdamente.

Su sonrojo fue inevitable cuando tomó aire y se preparó para hablar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi—dijo. El de ojos rojos expandió la mirada y Sasori sintió su corazón ir a mil por hora—. Te... te...

¿¡Por qué demonios era tan difícil decírselo!?

— ¿Sasori?

El taheño apretó los puños escondidos a sus espaldas y obligó a su garganta a escupir las palabras, pero...

—Te deseo todo lo mejor...

Al parecer no iba a dejar de ser un idiota.

Y sin embargo, Itachi se acercó a él, inclinándose para hacer que sus labios se juntaran durante un tiempo que a Sasori se le hizo demasiado corto, pero que disfrutó tanto como todos los besos que compartía con el moreno.

—Gracias.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el rencor contra sí mismo. Sabía que debía ser la persona más despreciable de todas al no poder darle si quiera una muestra de su amor a Itachi sin que éste fuera quien tomara la iniciativa, y si se ponía a pensar en el porqué de su comportamiento, quizá era por simple vergüenza. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero le ponía nervioso que el Uchiha se enterara de los pensamientos estúpidamente cursis que el pelirrojo tenía con él.

Sin embargo, eso no justificaba que fuera tan seco, ¡ni siquiera le había comprado un regalo para su cumpleaños, ni molestado en ir a la fiesta que le organizó Akatsuki, alegando que tenía un trabajo muy importante que entregar el día siguiente! Se sentía como una completa mierda que no merecía el cariño tan grande que le tenía Itachi. Sentía que no lo merecía, incluso cuando el moreno volvió a unir sus labios y lo encerró entre sus brazos...

Itachi le plantó un beso en la boca al hundirse en él, de manera que se tragó el gemido gutural que escapó de la boca de Sasori. El pelirrojo pasó sus manos detrás del cuello del Uchiha y se aferró a él, queriéndose sentir más adentro, más fusionado con él como si, al igual que el cuerpo, fueran una sola alma.

La temperatura entre ambos empezó a elevarse conforme Itachi se movía, y el beso que compartían terminaba de ser casto para convertirse en una lucha por ver quien devoraba primero al otro. Sus lenguas se tocaban, se restregaban entre ellas y se acariciaban de una manera desesperada, mientras sus gemidos cada vez más potentes terminaban en la boca del contrario. A Itachi le encantaba cómo las paredes del pelirrojo encerraban su miembro en cada estocada, y por su parte, el de ojos miel adoraba la sensación de sentir a Itachi dentro suyo.

Era un momento de ceguera pasional para ambos. Quizá en ese momento, mientras sentía las manos de Itachi sujetarlo y sus labios contra los suyos, podría soltarlo por fin, decirle lo mucho que le quería y que nada le encantaba más que esos momentos. ¿Podría hacerlo esta vez?

El pelirrojo abrió la boca, pero en vez de dejarlo hablar, Itachi aprovechó para introducir más su lengua y luego morderle el labio con deseo. Eso, combinado con la estocada que dio en el punto exacto, provocó que Sasori soltara un alargado gemido, que sólo hizo competencia con el rechinar de la cama.

—Ahhg, Ita- Itahh—eso era lo máximo que podía decir. Hacer el amor con Itachi lo llenaba de un placer inimaginable, y también lo cegaba.

El moreno también gemía su nombre. Sasori enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Itachi y lo atrajo hacia él. Lo quería más adentro, que de ser posible, le encantaría que lo rompiera en dos.

Itachi abandonó su boca y comenzó a lamerle el cuello, chupar esa piel y dejarla marcada como suya. Incluso le encantaba más que besarle los labios, porque ahora que la boca de Sasori no estaba ocupada, sus gemidos salían más potentes y alargados, lo que hacía al Uchiha sentirse más excitado y aumentar el ritmo.

Sasori cerró sus ojos y se olvidó de todo. Tenía el rostro convertido en una mueca de sumo placer, tan rojo que hasta parecía que en cualquier momento Iba a explotar. Sintió algo cálido caer de su entrada: El cálido pre semen que indicaba la llegada del orgasmo de Itachi.

Y como él también no aguantaba más, ambos gritaron al unísono. El pelirrojo sintió toda la esencia del Uchiha recorrer su interior y cómo su propio semen también de disparaba hacia su abdomen.

No importó después cuantos minutos pasaran. Itachi no salió del interior de Sasori, le encantaba tocarlo suavemente cuando descansaban después del sexo.

Pasó una hora antes de que Sasori se volteara sobre la cama y encarara a su novio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó el moreno, tranquilo y con un matiz cansado.

Sasori se tomó un tiempo para contemplarlo.

—Quería decirte que...— ¡De nuevo! No podía pasarse la vida así, pero las tercas palabras negaban salir—. que...

El Uchiha arqueó una perfecta ceja.

—Te escucho, dime.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, pero Itachi le tomó del mentón y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. Entonces, el taheño suspiró derrotado.

—Siento no haberte regalado nada en tu cumpleaños—confesó, porque en parte también era lo que quería decir.

Los labios de Itachi se convirtieron en una fina línea.

—No te preocupes—Le revolvió los cabellos e intentó besarle, pero Sasori desvió el rostro.

—No, sí me preocupo—se relamió los labios antes de hablar—Tu familia y todo Akatsuki te han regalado algo... Y yo no te he dado nada, como muestra de mi afecto.

Silencio. Uno que se le hizo eterno al pobre marionetista. Pensó que estaba comportándose ridículamente, ¿por qué no simplemente fue a la tienda y compró algo que le gustase a Itachi? Estaba por cambiar de tema cuando el moreno habló.

—Puedes regalarme algo que me haría muy feliz; algo que nadie más puede darme y que, si lo hace, seguro no me gustará para nada a si me lo das tú.

Él sonreía. Sasori no había visto sonrisa más hermosa. Siempre la dibujaba, siempre escribía sobre ella. El corazón le dio un golpe placentero en el pecho.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Y ahora fue una leve risita la que escapó de los labios de Itachi antes de contestar.

—Un beso.

Y cuando se besaron, Sasori supo que Itachi decía la verdad, porque para él también era lo cierto. Él jamás podría disfrutar un beso de la misma manera en la que lo hacía con los de Itachi.

A pesar de que no abriera los ojos, Itachi sentía claramente como un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo susurrarle al oído, creyendo que estaba dormido. Así era cada noche, y al moreno le encantaba dormir con la voz de Sasori decirle muy cerca, en pocas palabras, que lo amaba.

—... Yo seré el ancla que mantenga tus pies pegados al suelo, y tú serás las alas que mantengan mi corazón en las nubes...

Sonrió. A veces incluso le cantaba. Y como su cumpleaños todavía no se terminaba, decidió darse un lujo.

Se volteó de pronto a Sasori, quien lo miró perplejo y se sonrojó al extremo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero el Uchiha interrumpió cualquier cosa con un beso.

—Yo también te amo, y mucho—dijo entre el beso—. Y como todavía no son las doce de la noche, voy a volverme a dar el lujo de hacerte el amor.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y feliz cumpleaños, Itachi :3


End file.
